


Beyond Skin Deep - Sapphic Monster Fuckery

by Teratophelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cunnilingus, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Original Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratophelia/pseuds/Teratophelia
Summary: All the sapphic monster things for your sapphic monster needs
Relationships: Reader/Various
Kudos: 23





	Beyond Skin Deep - Sapphic Monster Fuckery

You'd never considered lace and fur to compliment each other so beautifully until you saw her.

  
Your girlfriend of about six months, clad in deep red lingerie that stood out harshly against cream colored fur. Her tail was thumping softly against the matress as she saw you, grinning bare a row of sharp teeth.

  
"Surprise!" She cheers, looking far too pleased with herself.

  
You're still a little awestruck, not having expected anything quite like this after a long day at work. 

  
"Do you like it?" Penelope asks, sitting back on her haunches and picking at the many straps that held the lingerie on her body.

  
You slowly nod, walking closer to the bed. Penelope seems a little nervous, clasping her clawed hands together in her lap.

  
"You look very pretty." You manage to say and instantly feel pretty freaking lame. The compliment seems to ease Penelope's nerves a little and she reaches her hands out towards you, making a grabbing motion at you.

  
"Come take a closer look then!" She says. Y

know that if she was shifted into her human form, she'd be blushing right now. You smile a dopey smile and close what little distance there was left between the bed and you, taking her hands in yours.

  
She pulls you in closer and with a breathless little laugh you fall on the bed and partially on her.

  
The werewolf laughs in turn, wrapping her arms around your neck. You press a gentle kiss against her muzzle, taking a brief moment to just love on her.

  
"To what do do owe all this?" You ask, still smiling as you dig your face in the soft fur of her neck.

  
You feel her shrug.

  
"I wanted to surprise you." She said, sounding a little more unsure. 

  
"Awww, babe." You tease, undigging yourself from her neck to look at her. "That's so sweet."

  
She pointedly avoided your gaze, instead studying the ceiling closely, her earlier bravado almost entirely gone.

  
"I just wanted to do something nice!" She squeaked out. Her tail betrayed her, however, still happily thumping away.

  
You grinned, straddling her.

  
"Mind if I get a closer look then?" You asked, waggling your eyebrows. Penelope snorted briefly and nodded.

  
"Go ahead." She said, tongue coming out to wet her lips.

  
For a moment you thought of that tongue in other places but you shrugged that off for now. Instead, you lowered your gaze to her lace covered chest, your hands settling on her waist.

  
You hummed softly, trailing your hands up slowly until you reached the edge of the bralette.

  
You cast a glance up, meeting Penelope's eyes. You grinned at each other before you looked back down, hands slipping under straps and fabric until you cupped her soft breasts in your palms. 

  
Penelope sighed, back arching ever so slightly into your touch.

  
"Feel good?" You ask, Penelope nodding.   
You smiled, the pads of your thumbs finding her nipples.

  
A little whine left Penelope's mouth as you kept tweaking her nipples.

  
"God you're cute." You sighed, looking down at the werewolf. One of her hands hand came up to cover her mouth and you tutted.

  
"P, let me hear you." You said, gently taking her hand in yours and lowering it. "Please?"  
Penelope didn't answer, merely fidgeting between your thighs.

  
You chuckled, moving your hands down from her chest. 

  
You gently dragged your fingers down, drawing nonsense patterns into her fur until you reached the hem on her panties. 

  
You scooted back a little before doubling over, pressing another kiss against her muzzle.

  
"Can I?" You asked a little breathlessly, the tips of your fingers finding their way under the elastic of her panties.

  
Penelope took in a deep breath before nodding.

  
You hummed a pleased little noise before sliding your hand further down, your fingers finding her slit. 

  
"You're so wet for me." You spoke in a low tone as you dragged your fingers through the slick between her thighs.

  
"You're just really hot okay?" Penelope whined, tone a little strained. 

  
You chuckled, digging your face in her neck again as you gently started to rub her clit. The werewolf below you let out a strangled little noise, pressing her hips down onto your touch.

  
"Feels good?" You asked, Penelope nodding wildly. "Hm, good."

  
You lowered your fingers to her entrance, sliding one in. Penelope let out a low growl you knew hid no malice.

  
Your thumb found her clit again and she whined.

  
You continued to finger her, a second finger entering her and making Penelope moan. You felt wetness grow between your own thighs, the sight of your girlfriend doing things to you.

  
"P, I wanna eat you out." You said, propping yourself up so you could look your girlfriend in the face. The werewolf looked very flustered, her thighs coming together around your hand.

  
"A- are you sure?" She asked, looking a little nervous. 

  
You nodded, withdrawing your hand from her panties.

  
"It's okay if you don't want it." You said, quick to reassure her. "We can do something else if that's more comfortable for you."

  
You could see the hesitation on her face, her hands gripping the sheets for a moment.

  
"I'd- I'd like to." She eventually said, still looking rather nervous. But you supposed it was only natural. This was new for the both of you.

  
"Alright. If you want me to stop, tell me, okay?" 

  
She nodded and you smiled before pressing another kiss against her muzzle. You slowly kissed your way down against soft fur, your fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties and slowly dragging them down.   
You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding as she spread her thighs for you.

  
"God, you look so good." You breathed out, barely giving Penelope time to respond before diving down.

  
The few kitten licks you lavished on her clit were enough to almost make the werewolf howl. You looked up at her, seeing her with her head thrown back and tongue lolling out of her maw. 

  
You felt a weird sense of pride as you circled her clit with your tongue before giving it a gentle suck, making Penelope actually howl.  
You prayed the neighbors wouldn't file a noise complaint.

  
You continued to lick her clit, one hand coming up and the tip of your finger circling her entrance.

  
"P- put it in. Please." Penelope whimpered after a few more moments of teasing. You chuckled against her pussy but decided to play nice, sliding your finger into her and crooking it.

  
Another howl left Penelope as you fingered her, your tongue flicking across her clit.

  
"More." She breathed. "Another-"

  
She moaned as you interrupted her by sliding a second finger into her. Your forearm began to cramp a little as you used your fingers to fuck her but you'd be damned if you quit now.

  
You kept looking up at her, in awe of how beautiful she looked as you took her apartment in the most intimate way possible.

  
And you were so enraptured, her orgasm took you completely by surprise.

  
With a loud moan and a beautiful arch of her back, Penelope came undone, her pussy contracting around your fingers as she rode our her orgasm.

  
You slowed your movements down slowly before pulling away.

  
Rather unceremoniously, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, earning an eye roll from Penelope.

  
"Was that good?" You asked, settling down next to your still out of breath girlfriend.

  
"Th- yeah. Was real good." She said, giving you a smile. You kissed her enjoying a moment of bliss, cuddled into each other.   
Suddenly, Penelope swung a still stocking clad hind leg over your hips, forcing you to lie down on your back as she straddled you.

  
"My turn~!"


End file.
